1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure latching apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a gate latch for use with livestock enclosures.
2. History of the Prior Art
The farmer or ranchers who raises livestock has long encountered the problem of providing a gate latch which will withstand severe weather, is easy to operate, and is difficult if not impossible for the livestock animal itself to operate.
It is well known in raising livestock and particularly horses, that such animals have an uncanny ability to manipulate an ordinary gate latch with their mouths and free themselves from their enclosure. This problem is particularly prevalent in both field gates and stall doors.
Various latches have been developed having spring loaded mechanisms whereby the latch keeper may be manipulated against the force of the spring to allow the gate or door to be latched and then later manipulated again in the unlatching process. However, these complicated spring loaded devices normally have a short use life in that the spring becomes rusty or after repeated use becomes weak and the latch fails.
There are many gravity operated keepers utilized in connection with latching mechanisms but for the most part, if these keepers may be raised out of position, a gentle nudge on the gate or closure will cause the device to open. Therefore, if a horse or other animal raises the keeper and presses against the gate at the same time the gate will automatically open defeating the purpose of the latch.